


Beyond That The Horizon

by KandiSheek



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Language, Bottom Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description of Wounds, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Language Barrier, Miscommunication, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: When Tony's spaceship malfunctions and leaves him stranded on an uncharted snow planet he doesn't expect it to be inhabited at all. So when a wolf-like creature shows up and attacks him out of the blue he's sure it will be the last thing he sees. Instead it drags him to his wounded furry friend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954048
Comments: 50
Kudos: 625
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, WinterIronShield*





	Beyond That The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/pseuds/willidothefandango) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> My dearest owl willidothefandango prompted: “Tony's spaceship malfunctioned and left him stranded in a random planet, and when a wolf like creature shows up in front of him he expects it to be the last thing he sees but instead it drags him to his wounded furry friend.“ I hope you don't mind that I basically used this as the summary.
> 
> I loved this prompt so much that it turned out way too long again. So here you go, space wolf shenanigans all around with some porn thrown into the mix for flavor. I hope you enjoy it!

Tony wasn't awake when he crashed.

He came to so slowly that his lungs still remembered that they didn't have to breathe, his eyes blinking open against the antibacterial gel. It was only when he tried to inhale that he choked on the tube down his throat, raising wobbly hands to yank it out, but his arms were weak from misuse, too heavy to lift them –

He flinched when something started tugging on the tube, dragging it along the inside of his throat, and he tried not to gag until it was fully out of his mouth, allowing him to take a wheezing breath. It was agony to turn his aching head but when he did he saw DUM-E next to him, holding the tube with a concerned beep.

"Good boy," Tony rasped, dissolving into coughs as his body convulsed. DUM-E rolled forward but Tony held him back with a hand, taking deep breaths as his strength slowly returned to him. His limbs felt stiff and awkward, made worse by the fact that the air around him was absolutely freezing, the cold sinking deep into his bones in seconds. Which was weird because he'd repaired the heating unit only two days before he went into cryo.

He managed to sit up a few minutes later, lifting himself out of the protective cradle and –

"Fuck," he mumbled as he took in the damaged walls of his space craft, the mess of wires and metal that protruded from its sides. A cold draft brushed over his face and he shivered, his teeth chattering. “What happened?”

DUM-E rolled over to the nearest monitor to bang his claw against it and Tony followed him on wobbly feet, grabbing a safety blanket as he went.

“JARVIS?” he asked, wrapping the stiff fabric around his trembling shoulders. “You there, buddy?”

There was no answer and although Tony had expected that it still made his heart drop into his stomach.

“Looks like it's just you and me,” he said, patting DUM-E's claw, and the robot preened with a satisfied beep. “Alright then. Let's see what we got.”

He started the monitor manually, sighing in relief when it immediately lit up. The ship's log was a mess of warning signals and strange readings, a sudden drop in temperature and then a strong magnetic pulse that caused the ship to steer off course. Straight into this planet apparently. Which seemed to be mostly uncharted even though it was fairly small.

“Couldn't have crashed on a warm one, could we?” Tony mumbled, looking outside where his view was obstructed by mounds of snow. It looked mostly Midgardian with a weird shimmer that could be any number of things. He'd have to take samples before he could safely venture outside.

Tony shut off the monitor before he dragged his aching body over to the cabin vault, holding his hand up to the scanner and groaning when it didn't unlock the hatch. It took him more than half an hour to pry it open with a crowbar, the cold sapping his strength with every minute he was out there, but with a helping hand – or claw – from DUM-E he eventually got inside, slamming the hatch shut behind him.

He could've cried in relief at the abrupt rise in temperature, dropping to the ground in an exhausted heap. The lights in the cabin were still flickering so Tony crawled over to the nearest Starkpad and swiped it awake.

“JARVIS?”

“Good evening, Sir.”

Tony laughed, pretending there weren't a couple of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Hey, buddy. It's good to hear your voice.”

“You too, Sir. Sending damage reports to base.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Tony flopped over onto his back with a groan, stretching his sore limbs. “Fuck. Everything hurts.”

“I detect multiple lacerations and contusions in your extremities and abdominal area. You're also severely dehydrated.”

“Yeah, thanks, I got that.”

He looked up at a whirring noise above him to see DUM-E holding out a bottle of water. For a second he was struck with such an overwhelming love for the stupid thing that it made his throat too tight to speak. He swallowed heavily, taking the bottle and patting DUM-E's wheel. “Thanks, big guy.”

DUM-E beeped and Tony gulped down the entire bottle in one go, wincing when the water scraped against his raw throat on his first few mouthfuls. He stuck through the pain until the water felt more soothing than uncomfortable and finished the bottle with a gasp, gratefully accepting a second one when DUM-E held it out to him.

“Sir, I must insist that you rest before attempting any repairs on the ship. Your body would not withstand the temperature outside for longer than two hours in its current state.”

“Think two hours is optimistic,” Tony mumbled, slowly heaving himself up onto his feet, careful not to aggravate his bruises too much. “I'm gonna go lie down.”

“That seems like a reasonable course of action.”

Tony limped over to his cot, grabbed the thickest blanket he could find in the storage compartment below and tucked himself in. It should've been uncomfortable with all of his injuries but exhaustion made it feel as cozy as a mother's embrace. “Keep an eye out for scavengers, J. I want a full report on the crash tomorrow.”

“My external sensors were severely damaged but I will do my best,” JARVIS said, shutting off the flickering lights. “Sleep well, Sir.”

“G'night,” Tony mumbled, snuggling deeper into the blanket. He was out the second his head hit the cot.

“Sir. Sir!”

“Whu?” Tony blinked his eyes open slowly, then snapped awake all at once at a scratching sound above him, which for all intents and purposes should be impossible. Unless the soundproofing had been damaged too. “JARVIS?”

“I cannot access the cameras above but there seems to be an intruder, Sir.”

“Yeah, I can hear that.” Tony moved his blanket to the side and ever so slowly stood up, trying to make as little noise as possible. The scratching above him had already stopped which could only be a bad sign. “How many do you think?”

“I estimate just one. Although I can't be sure.”

Tony looked up at the ceiling. “Heat sensors not working?”

“Unfortunately not, Sir.”

“Damn it.” Tony crept towards the hatch on his tiptoes, trying to gauge whether or not to open it. “Any idea what kind of ecosystem we have here?”

“I could venture a guess. But the flora and fauna of this planet is largely undiscovered.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Tony had almost reached the hatch now. He moved along the wall, pushing his hand against a hidden compartment lock as he went. A gauntlet formed around his arm and crept over his chest down to his legs until he was encased in armor, the arc reactor core lighting up with the soft whir of a repulsor. Whoever was above him must've heard it too because a second later there was a shuffle of retreating footsteps, coming to a halt only a few feet away from the hatch. Tony swallowed.

“Intelligent life form, do you think?”

“I don't know, Sir. It is walking on all fours.”

Animal, probably. But who knew, Tony had seen all sorts of things on his journey.

“At least it's probably not tentacles,” Tony mumbled as he put down the faceplate and cocked his gauntlets, pushing his shoulder against the hatch. “Okay, on three. One, two –“

He pushed through, aiming his repulsors at where he'd suspected the alien to be –

But there was no one. He only had a second to think _Oh shit_ before something bowled him over from behind, pinning him to the ground. Tony shot at it blindly but his wrists were knocked aside with frightening strength as a shove turned him onto his back and – oh fuck.

He stared in horror into an open maw of razor sharp teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as the beast leaned down with a bloodcurdling growl –

And stopped.

Tony slowly blinked one of his eyes open and found himself staring into the face of a – he hesitated to call it a wolf. Its eyes, four of them, were slitted like a snake's, and its fur shone silver in a way that reflected the light almost unnaturally. What alarmed him the most though was its size, its paw easily spanning the entirety of Tony's chest where it was pressing him into the ground. Its only paw, he realized, since the other arm seemed to be cut off just below the shoulder.

“Uh, hi?” Tony asked because apparently self-preservation had flown out the window along with his sanity, but the wolf only cocked its head before it started sniffing at Tony's armor with a displeased growl. “Fuck. Okay, if you're trying to eat me, I just wanna say that metal tastes like shit and might make me a little too crunchy for a sna– _agh!”_

The wolf was starting to put more weight on Tony's chest, leaning heavily onto him, and Tony swore he heard the armor creak as the pressure increased –

“Fuck,” he wheezed, then gasped when the wolf abruptly backed off, watching Tony warily with its teeth bared in a snarl. Tony silently thanked his lucky stars as he caught his breath, but when he tried to sit up the wolf put its paw back on him, growling menacingly right in his face. The message was clear.

“Stay here. Got it,” Tony said, raising his arms in surrender, and the wolf seemed satisfied enough, pushing once more on Tony's chest before it started walking around the wrecked room, sniffing at various corners. It was clearly looking for something, probably food. Tony really hoped he didn't fall into that category.

“You getting all this, J?” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“Yes, Sir. Ready to launch countermeasures.”

“Standby. Maybe it'll just leave.”

“Statistically unlikely.”

Tony snorted and the sound seemed to draw the wolf's attention again because it trotted back over to him. Shit. “Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you, could you just – _fuck!”_

He yelped when its jaws suddenly clamped down on his shoulder, presumably to pick him up and shake him, and Tony raised his palm to fire a shot at its snout. The wolf howled when it got hit but didn't let go, its teeth piercing the armor almost down to the flesh. Tony yelled, firing up his thrusters, but before he could get away the wolf tossed him into the wall with a sickening crunch of metal on metal.

He'd barely gotten his bearings before it was on him claws first, scratching at his chest plate, but Tony pushed it back with another two repulsor blasts, gaining enough distance to take off into the air and fly out through one of the holes in his space ship.

“J, I need the – fuck!“ Tony shouted when something caught his boot and he swerved, his left thruster failing as the wolf bit down on it hard enough to damage the circuits. “Fuck, please don't eat me, please don't eat me –“

They smashed into the ground and although there was snow all around Tony landed hard, all the air punching out of him. He grunted when the heavy weight of the wolf came down on his chest, smashing the arc reactor with a sickening crack, and it roared in his face, its teeth only inches from Tony's faceplate. Tony stayed very still.

“Okay. I know you're pissed. Can we just talk about thi–“

Tony flinched when he suddenly couldn't see anything at all and his heart started pounding against his rib cage when he realized that it was because the wolf had bitten down on his _head,_ oh shit, oh fuck –

“No!” Tony screamed, trying to fire his repulsors, but his armor was useless with the arc reactor gone. He pushed against the wolf with all his might but it was already pulling back, teeth catching on the plating –

His faceplate came off with a screech of metal on metal, jostling his head so much that his neck twisted painfully. Tony gasped in a breath of ice cold air as the wolf spit its mouthful into the snow, shaking its enormous head. He stared up in terror as the creature turned back towards him with a menacing growl and –

Stopped.

The howling of the wind was the only sound around them as the wolf blinked slowly, its snout relaxing from its terrifying snarl. If Tony didn't know better he'd say it almost looked surprised.

“JARVIS?” Tony whispered but the AI didn't answer, his sensors disconnected. The wolf cocked its head at the sound of his voice, eyes narrowing as it slowly leaned closer. Tony held up his hands. “Don't –“

But it didn't attack. Instead it started sniffed the air around him, following some sort of scent right back to Tony's face. Tony really hoped it wasn't the scent of food.

“Okay. I know we've had our differences but can we –”

He recoiled at the feeling of a warm tongue slopping over his entire face, coating it in a thick sheen of saliva. Tony blinked once, twice, before he grimaced, wiping a hand across his cheeks to get the wetness off him before it started freezing in the cold air. The wolf's eyes were still fixed on him with an intensity that was as unnerving as it was fascinating. It had blue eyes, Tony suddenly noticed.

For a long moment Tony just stared at the wolf, waiting for it to make a move, but the wolf seemed content to stare right back without moving a single muscle. Tony wanted to wait it out but eventually the pain in his neck got too uncomfortable to bear and he shifted just a little –

Which prompted the wolf to step forward and push him flat to the ground.

“Oof,” Tony grunted as every muscle in his body protested the movement. He was getting too old to be thrown into walls and just walk away from it, even if his armor was the best protection money couldn't buy.

The wolf seemed to notice his discomfort because it slowly pulled its paw away, sniffing at Tony's hair for a moment before it gently closed its mouth around his shoulder –

“Fuck –“ Tony struggled but the wolf didn't react even when he punched its snout, sinking its teeth into the metal as it put its paw on Tony's legs –

And tore the front of the armor open effortlessly. Tony gasped at the shock of cold air on his sweat-soaked body as the wolf tossed his plating away like it was nothing, already leaning back down to take another bite –

“Okay, fuck, I'm going, I'm going –“ Tony scrambled to remove what was left of the armor, tossing his now useless gauntlets away as he wiggled out of the boots. The wolf watched him attentively until Tony was standing in the snow in just his undersuit, arms wrapped around his shivering body.

“Happy now?” he asked and the wolf shoved him with its snout, making him stumble back a few feet. “Hey! What the –“

The wolf chuffed out a noise, shoving him again, and Tony turned to check where it was pointing him but couldn't see anything through the whirling mess of ice and snow. He sighed.

“Come with you if I want to live, huh?” he asked wearily and the wolf almost knocked him over with another shove. “Fuck, okay, I'm going. Jesus.”

If he'd thought the air inside the ship was cold he was sorely mistaken. After the first ten minutes of their trek Tony couldn't feel his legs or arms. There was frost on his nose and he was shaking so much he could barely walk. The wolf didn't seem to notice his dilemma, but at least it was walking in front of him so the wind didn't blow directly in his face. Which wasn't much of a comfort because he was still going to freeze to death if they didn't get to wherever the wolf wanted him soon.

By the time they finally stopped Tony was barely conscious, stumbling along until he walked right into the wolf's hind legs. He looked up groggily through the ice crystals clinging to his lashes to see a dark spot among all the white, but he couldn't make out what it was before the wolf nudged him towards it and he lowered his head to keep walking.

It wasn't until he'd stepped onto the gray substance that he realized it was actual ground, a cave hidden from view by the mounds of snow that covered it. He stumbled forward on numb legs, falling on his ass to slide down the rest of the way and sucking in a huge breath when the howling wind abruptly stopped whipping into his face.

His teeth were chattering so much he could hear the noise echoing in the cave, his fingers almost blue in the low light that shone through the entrance. He was ready to close his eyes and just pass out when the wolf suddenly jumped over him, trotting further into the cave with a high-pitched bark.

A growling chuff answered it and Tony's blood froze in his veins.

“N-n-no,” he stuttered out as the wolf leaned down towards him with its maw wide open and closed it around his shoulder, somehow not nipping him with its teeth as it picked him up. Fuck, Tony was too young to be fed to some alien wolf puppies, he didn't want to die here –

They turned a corner and for a second all Tony saw in the dark cave was gold, his entire vision taken up by shimmering strands of it, until he looked up into a different wolf face with eyes that were just as blue as the silver one's. Fuck.

The golden wolf leaned down to inspect him and suddenly started growling so threateningly that Tony tried to curl up into a ball even though the other wolf was still holding him up in the air. He closed his eyes and braced for teeth sinking into his flesh –

And got pushed into a warm cloud.

Tony's eyes snapped open but it still took a few seconds to sink in that he was pressed against the golden wolf's fur, held several feet off the ground by an enormous paw. He made a shocked noise and the pressure on his back lowered until he slid down the mound of warm plush so he was lying on the wolf's stomach rather than pushed against its side.

“What the f-fuck –“ Tony ground out through his chattering teeth and the wolf made a weirdly soothing rumbling sound that seemed to vibrate through Tony's body. He blinked. “Okay, t-this is fuck-king weird.”

The wolf just kept making that noise until the silver wolf chuffed out a whine that drifted off into a growl. The golden wolf growled right back and Tony suddenly realized that their noises had a strange melody to them, varying in pitch and speed, almost like they were primitive words. Or not so primitive since they seemed to understand each other.

Intelligent life indeed.

The silver wolf snarled something that made the giant wolf body underneath Tony tense, its fur starting to stand up on parts of its neck.

It made a terrifying noise, somewhere between a snarl and a whine, and the silver wolf stood its ground for a moment before it seemed to sag, averting its four eyes. The golden wolf relaxed and made a rumbling noise that the silver one responded to with – wait, was that a _bow?_ What the fuck?

The silver wolf trotted away and the golden one looked after it with way too expressive eyes for an animal. Then it blinked and turned towards Tony, giving him a once over that felt weirdly critical. Tony swallowed.

“Hi. I know I look like a great snack, but –“

The wolf made a low noise before it leaned down and – licked him. Repeatedly. Tony was too stunned to even react, just let it happen as his mind whirled with questions. He really wanted to be grossed out by this but – fuck, its tongue was so _warm_.

Without thinking about it he leaned into the touch, groaning when it swiped its tongue across his aching neck. He didn't even care that he didn't know what the hell was in that saliva or whether this was some weird pre-dinner ritual for alien wolves, it felt way too good to get warmed up like this. He was almost lulled to sleep when he heard the other wolf come back into the cave and lay down a few feet away from them, watching Tony with a mistrustful glare. Tony was tempted to hide from it but the golden wolf started growling under its breath, prompting the other wolf to huff and turn its head away.

Wait.

“You... you were mad at it for bringing me here,” Tony said incredulously. “Because I'm cold. You're actually worried about me.”

The wolf didn't deign that with a response, only wrapped its bushy tail around Tony's shoulders to pull him even closer against its fur.

“You –“ Tony almost choked on his amazement. “What _are_ you?”

The wolf didn't respond but Tony hadn't expected it to. Instead he watched in fascination as it made sure Tony's whole body was covered by its tail, keeping him safe and warm. He almost couldn't believe it. There was intelligent life and then there was _empathic_ life. Sympathetic life. Predators with compassion for what should have been their prey. Tony might just be the luckiest son of a bitch in this universe.

“So... I guess you're not going to eat me,” he said hesitantly. “At least for now. Maybe you're saving me for a rainy day, who knows.”

The wolf's stomach rose and fell as if huffed a deep breath. Maybe it was already asleep.

“Holy shit,” Tony sighed, running a hand across his face. “Fuck. What the fuck is my life.”

He looked up when the other wolf suddenly stood up and prowled towards them, plopping down right in front of Tony. It didn't slip past him that the wolf had just effectively cut off his way outside, boxing him in between the two creatures.

“Okay, cool,” Tony said nervously and the wolf opened one eye to glare at him. “Yup. This is fine. I'll just sleep. Goodnight.”

The wolf chuffed something that almost sounded like a sigh before it closed its eyes and its tail came up to squish Tony even further into the fur he was lying on. It was still beyond weird but it was also cozy and warm and really, considering his circumstances, Tony couldn't complain.

His heart rate refused to come down for a long time as he lay there, squished between two alien wolves who, as it turned out, snored like they were logging a forest. But he was also exhausted and surrounded by the softest pile of fluff he had ever laid his hands on.

It was only a matter of time before he fell asleep.

Tony was drifting, snuggled into clouds of sunshine, when a growl startled him awake.

He sat up all at once to find the golden wolf with its teeth bared at its silvery counterpart, its chest rumbling where Tony was pressed against it. They seemed to be in some sort of stand-off. Tony wasn't sure he wanted to find out why.

"Um." They both turned their heads at the sound of his voice and Tony cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut as he ducked under their gazes, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. The silver wolf chuffed something incomprehensible and –

Shrunk.

Tony blinked. He fought the urge to pinch himself as he stared at the creature in front of him – the _man_ in front of him who was completely naked, skin tinged vaguely metallic and his four, distractingly blue eyes looking directly at Tony.

"Okay, no," Tony said decisively, getting to his feet to walk right out of that cave, consequences be damned –

But a hand on his arm held him back. He whipped back around, raising his fists in defense, but the man caught both of his wrists and held him back easily even though he only had one arm.

 _Just like the wolf,_ Tony realized, and it finally sunk in that he'd just watched the man _transform,_ right in front of his eyes, like a goddamn werewolf.

"What the actual fuck?" Tony asked no one in particular and the man said something that sounded more like a growl than actual words, pulling him back inside. "No, whatever you do, I refuse to be trapped in a cave with a naked fucking wolf man and – damn it."

 _Two_ naked wolf men. The golden wolf seemed to have shed its fur as well and Tony wanted to laugh hysterically at the shit show that was his life when the blond man suddenly grimaced, making a low whining noise and – oh.

Tony walked over to him, automatically reaching out but just holding himself back from touching the gigantic gash on his back. "Holy fuck. What happened to you?"

He felt a nudge on his back and when he turned the other alien was staring at him, gesturing at his friend with another growling noise.

"You thought I could help," Tony suddenly realized, looking at the blond with a mix of surprise and pity. The wound was deep and had already begun to fester. Judging by how waxen and flushed the alien's face looked he probably had a fever and his rapid breathing wasn't a good sign either.

The one-armed alien nudged him again and Tony held up his hands, slowly backing away from him. He wasn't a doctor, anything having to do with squishy organic stuff was way above his pay grade. Bruce would probably know –

But Bruce wasn't here, was he?

“I don't know how to –“ he broke off when the alien suddenly pushed him to his knees next to the blond man, grabbing Tony's hand and putting it on his shoulder. “I'm telling you, I can't help him! I don't have medicine!”

They stared at each other for a long moment in which Tony tried to figure out which of the four eyes to actually look at before the alien's brow furrowed. It snarled something nasty and grabbed Tony's shoulder hard enough to bruise, shaking him back and forth as it kept growl-whining at him.

Tony was about to push back when the blond alien suddenly made a noise that almost sounded like a bark, “Bok-keee!” and the one-armed one stopped, all four of his eyes closing as his brow furrowed. He looked disturbingly human in that moment, his face twisting in anguish, and Tony felt a sympathetic pang in his heart.

“Bucky?” he asked and the alien's eyes snapped open to look at him with something like surprise. Tony pointed at him. “Is that your name? Bucky?”

The blond alien chuffed a rumbling laugh and the other alien – Bucky – gave him a withering look. Again Tony was struck with just how human it made them seem, until the blonde's broad, slightly too wide smile revealed three rows of razor sharp teeth. Yeah, okay. That wasn't terrifying at all.

“So, uh.” Tony pointed at his chest. “Tony.” The two aliens stared at him and Tony sighed, letting his arms sink. “I can't believe I'm about to do this.” He pointed at Bucky. “Bucky.” Then at himself. “Tony.” At Bucky. “Bucky.” At himself. “Tony.”

“Dohrny,” the blond man said in a guttural voice, pointing at Tony. Tony nodded and the man grinned, putting a hand on his chest and saying something that sounded like a hissing growl. Tony blinked.

“Yeah, I don't think I can say that. Uh. Again?” He gestured at the man who cocked his head.

“Shhee,” he repeated and Tony nodded.

“Huh. Kinda sounds like Steve, doesn't it? Steve?” He pointed at Steve who turned to Bucky before he looked at Tony again.

“Dohny,” Steve said and Tony smiled.

“Hey, Steve. Nice to meet you.”

Bucky huffed in annoyance, pulling at Tony's arm again. Tony looked at the wound on Steve's back, hesitantly reaching out to touch the inflamed edges of it and recoiling at Steve's pained hiss. He wasn't a doctor and using Midgardian medicine on alien life forms could be the worst idea he'd ever had, but...

He looked at Bucky. “If I'm gonna help him I'll need medicine and bandages.” Bucky cocked his head and Tony pointed towards the entrance of the cave. “In my ship. I have to go back there.” He mimed walking with his fingers and Bucky only looked more confused. Tony sighed. “We need to go back!” He got up and gestured outside, mimed picking something up and then giving it to Steve.

Bucky's eyes lit up in understanding. He got to his feet and said something to Steve that made him smile tiredly. Tony couldn't really see all that well in the low light but Steve didn't look good, his face hollowed out in a way that made Tony's stomach coil uneasily. With Tony's lack of knowledge regarding not just general medicine but also these wolf creatures' biological make up chances were very low that Tony would actually be able to help him. But he had to try. He didn't want to know what Bucky would do to him if Steve were to die on his watch.

“Alright. Let's go, Bucky,” he said, waving at him, and Steve broke into huffing laughter. Tony looked between them as Bucky growl-barked something menacing at Steve that only made him laugh harder.

“Something I said?” he asked and Bucky gave him an annoyed look before he put his hand to his chest and hissed “Shaee”.

“Jae?” Tony tried to imitate the sound which finally earned him a smile from Bucky. A mocking one, sure, but he'd take it. “Your name's not Bucky?”

Steve snorted again, pointing at Shaee – could be a James, with a lot of imagination – and said “Bok-kee.”

James glared at him, growling something under his breath, but Steve seemed unbothered.

“Alright then,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Bucky it is. Let's go.”

Bucky glared at Steve one more time before he shook out his shoulders and suddenly – well, _expanded,_ bones cracking and hair sprouting from nowhere until the man disappeared and Tony was faced with the three-legged wolf from before.

“That's never going to get old,” Tony mumbled once he found his voice again and Bucky started shoving at him none too gently with his snout until Tony got the hint and marched outside. “Calm down, I'm going. Sheesh.”

He'd almost forgotten how cold it was until they stepped outside and the wind hit him in the face like an icy slap, making him shiver instantly. A loud huff from above him made him look up and right into Bucky's open maw, his three rows of teeth glistening in the morning sun.

He flinched away on instinct, but Bucky just grabbed him without using his teeth and twisted his neck, depositing Tony on his wide back. Tony yelped, clenching his fists in Bucky's fur as he tried to center himself by wrapping his legs around him, but Bucky didn't give him the time to get his bearings before he took off like a race horse.

They reached the ship in record time and Tony slid off Bucky's back right onto his knees, trembling all over as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” he gasped, grabbing his chest right above his racing heart. “Never do that again.”

He swore he could hear Bucky laughing at him, so Tony gave him a glare before he walked inside, kicking open the hatch that was only barely hanging on to the structure at this point.

DUM-E almost rolled over his feet in his excitement and Tony took a moment to pet his claw before he picked up the Starkpad he had discarded the day before.

“Hey there, buddy. Did you miss me?”

“It is good to have you back, Sir,” JARVIS said with no small amount of relief. Tony smiled, running his thumb over the edge of the screen.

“Good to be back, J.” He looked around. “More importantly, how much of the medkit survived? And what do you know about treating infections?”

By the time Tony re-emerged he had a gigantic bag slung over his shoulder, his Starkpad in his pocket and all the winter gear he could possibly fit on his body. Bucky gave him a once over when he stepped out of the wreckage but didn't seem to feel the need to comment, just bent down until Tony could get on his back again, with a little more dignity this time.

They were back at the cave in minutes and Tony took off his safety goggles as soon as they were inside, shaking off the snow that had collected on them. Steve's uneven breathing was loud enough to be audible from the entrance and Bucky was barely inside before he started changing, rushing over to his friend's side. Tony could hear them hissing at each other as he put down his bag and pulled out his Starkpad, silently praying that he could still connect from over here.

“J, are you there?”

“At your service, Sir.” Bucky and Steve fell abruptly silent but Tony paid them no mind, just started unpacking the medical supplies he had found on his ship.

“You're sure this is our best shot?” he asked dubiously, holding up the pack of antibiotics JARVIS had recommended to him.

“If the bacteria on this planet are composed of roughly the same enzymes as Midgardian ones then yes, it should work.”

Tony hummed, taking out one of the pills. “He just has to swallow this, right?”

“Twice a day if possible.”

He startled at a sudden growl over his shoulder, looking up to see Bucky standing behind him, growling at his tablet.

“It's okay,” Tony said in what he hoped was a soothing voice, waving the tablet at him. “He's a friend. Say hello, J.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” JARVIS said drily and Bucky's growl got louder, exposing his razor sharp teeth. Tony quickly hid the tablet away, holding up his hands.

“Okay, I get it. No more spooky voice. Sorry.”

Bucky huffed something, giving Tony one last look before he went back inside the cave to sit with Steve. Tony sighed.

“Sorry, J. Guess we'll stick to text for now?”

 _Very well, Sir,_ JARVIS displayed on the tablet. _To treat infected wounds the following steps are advised:_

Tony read JARVIS' instructions carefully, gathering the necessary supplies before he made his way into the back of the cave where Bucky was sitting with Steve's head in his lap. Steve looked even worse than he had before, taking shallow breaths that formed white clouds in the cold air before him, his eyes hazy as they tracked Tony's movements. At least he was still conscious.

“So, here's the good news,” Tony said as he kneeled down next to Steve, putting down his armful of bandages and medicine. “I have everything I need to treat a wound like this. The bad news is that this shit only works reliably when you're a human and I have no idea what it's going to do to you.”

Steve just kept looking at him, obviously not understanding, so Tony simply took out the antibiotic and held it out to him.

“This goes in your mouth.” Tony mimed eating it before he reached forward to press it to Steve's lips. Steve opened his mouth and Tony tried not to think about the millions of needle sharp teeth as he pushed his fingers inside to try and get him to swallow it without chewing. Steve obediently closed his mouth and Tony smiled, gently patting him on the shoulder. “Good job.”

He took a deep breath for courage before he walked around to Steve's other side so he could get a look at the wound on his back. It stank something awful and Tony had to fight down a sudden bout of nausea at the pockets of pus that had formed at the edges, the skin around it swollen and red.

“Well, that's not good,” Tony commented oh so wisely, kneeling down again to grab the antibiotic solution JARVIS had recommended. He wanted to just pour it in and call it a day but –

No one else was going to help Steve. And Tony owed him one for saving him from hypothermia the other night. Fuck.

He sighed, grabbing the tiny scalpel from his medkit. Bucky watched him with sharp eyes as Tony shuffled a little closer, putting the blade up against one of the abscesses.

Steve grunted when he pushed it in, his breathing growing heavier as Tony made the incision, his stomach roiling at what he was doing. It was when he started pushing the pus out that Steve made a pained noise and Bucky was there in an instant, pushing Tony back hard enough that he fell on his ass.

His snarl was terrifying and Tony found himself holding still for a long moment, trying to gauge whether or not he should just get the fuck out of here, when Steve chuffed something that made Bucky look at him, then at Tony, then at the ground.

Bucky moved back over to stand guard near Steve's head, leaning down to fit their foreheads together, and Tony took that as his cue to continue, setting his hand back on the abscess. It took a small eternity to get all the pus out but Tony had to admit the wound already looked much better when he was finally done, even though it was still bright red and inflamed.

“This will hurt,” he said pointlessly as he picked up the bottle of disinfectant and twisted the top off. He poured it into the wound, wincing in sympathy when Steve arched away from it with a pained whine. Bucky didn't attack Tony this time although he glared at him from where he was holding Steve in place with one arm, his forehead still pressed against Steve's. Tony tried to ignore them as he smeared some ointment on the skin around the wound before he started covering it up with bandages, finally allowing himself to relax. He'd done all he could.

“Okay,” he said and Bucky looked up at him with sharp eyes. Tony smiled at him. “All done. If this works he'll be much better tomorrow.”

Some of his reassurance must've come through in his tone because Bucky's frown relaxed ever so slightly even though he didn't move his head from where he was covering Steve's. Tony shifted restlessly.

“So, uh. Can I go?” Tony asked, pointing a thumb at the entrance to the cave. “Cause I should probably start repairing my ship and I haven't eaten since – well, about a month ago, so –“

He broke off when Bucky suddenly got to his feet, grabbing Tony's shoulders and pushing him down until he was sitting next to Steve. Tony blinked.

“O...kay?” he asked but Bucky was already changing back into his wolf form, trotting outside without even looking at Tony. “I still have to go back. Hello?”

Steve made a small noise and Tony looked down to find Steve's eyes fixed on him, blinking tiredly. He really did look awful, his whole face sweaty and – when Tony checked – hot to the touch. It was weird how human he and Bucky looked in this form, their gestures and expressions more familiar than Tony had seen on any other species during his travels so far. It made it hard not to sympathize with them.

“Thanks for not eating me,” Tony said, pulling his knees to his chest to get more comfortable. “Not sure if I said that yet. You seem like an alright guy.”

Steve just kept staring at him, a pained haze in his eyes that tugged at Tony's heartstrings.

“Goddammit,” Tony sighed. “I'm gonna stay here until you're healthy again, aren't I?”

He didn't even need JARVIS' sarcastic retort this time to know that he was fucked.

“No,” Tony said for the thousandth time, holding up his hands. “I can't eat this. No.”

Bucky's only answer was to push his fistful of raw meat more insistently at him, blood smeared all over his mouth, down his chest and halfway up his arms. Tony didn't even want to know what he had killed to get it. Thankfully Bucky had left the carcass outside and only brought in a giant slab of what Tony assumed to be a leg.

It was still unbelievably gross.

“Just let me get my bag. I _have_ food!” he tried to reason and Bucky bared his teeth at him, growling under his breath. Sadly Steve didn't seem ready to back him up this time, also looking at Tony with a frown that looked almost offended. Apparently Tony was committing some social faux-pas here. Which was bad because Tony wasn't entirely sure he was off the table as far as food went. “Fuck. Okay, fine.”

He hesitantly plucked the bloody chunk of meat from Bucky's hand, which only served to made the two wolf men stare at him expectantly.

“I can't!” Tony groaned, gesturing wildly at his body, then at the meat. “I'll get sick if I eat this! Just let me get my bag, I have rations in there, you don't have to feed me –”

Bucky finally seemed to understand the problem, his brow furrowing in a thoughtful frown. Tony was about to smile in relief when Bucky suddenly got up, walked outside and came back in a moment later, holding out his hand to Tony and –

“Oh, fuck no,” Tony said queasily as he looked at the huge clump of – was that a colon? Ugh. “Nope. No can do, Larry Talbot, I'm not eating that either.”

Bucky huffed in frustration when Tony refused to take the food from him, passing it instead to Steve who gave Tony a quizzical look before he bit into the organ. Which was – great. Yeah.

“Okay,” Tony sighed. “Now that you've killed my appetite, can I _please_ get my bag?”

Neither of them looked at him so Tony took it as a go ahead, walking to the other end of the cave and grabbing the bag he'd left near the entrance earlier. He pulled out the space rations he'd stuffed in there earlier and opened a bag of freeze-dried strawberries, popping one into his mouth. Steve and Bucky were watching him carefully so Tony walked over to them, sitting in his earlier spot and offering Bucky some of his food.

Bucky turned his head away but Steve chuffed something at him that made Bucky growl and reluctantly look back at Tony, taking the proffered strawberry with bloody fingers. He eyed the meagre offering warily before he popped it in his mouth, biting down carefully. It was almost comical how quickly his face went from a frown to pleasant surprise, his mouth working as he chewed the dried fruit almost reverently.

Steve turned big eyes on him and Tony smiled, holding out a strawberry that Steve readily plucked from his hands. He made a low sound of pleasure as he bit down on it and Tony couldn't hold back his laughter anymore at these two alien monsters getting such joy from a single strawberry.

By the time he caught his breath again Bucky and Steve were both staring at him with four puppy eyes each, their gazes twitching down to the bag still in his hand. Tony chuckled and handed it over, delighted by the careful way Bucky took it from him, almost like he was accepting a treasure. “I really hope you guys don't get food poisoning from this later.”

They both ignored him as they laid into the strawberries, munching on them one at a time until the bag was empty. Steve made a forlorn noise, shaking it out, and Bucky turned back towards Tony, his eyes weirdly intent.

“What is i–“ Tony recoiled when Bucky practically leapt over him on his way outside and came back with yet another piece of meat, pushing it at Tony. Fuck, so this really was a social thing. He sighed in defeat. “Yeah, okay, thanks.”

He accepted the bloody piece with an only slightly tense smile and Bucky sat down next to Steve again, looking at him expectantly. Well, fuck it then. He couldn't let them down.

Tony brought the meat up to his lips, fighting down a gag at the smell of blood before he tentatively bit into it, taking a tiny piece. Bucky's smile practically lit up the cave and that sight alone somehow made it worth it. He never would've thought the stoic wolf man could be cute, but – well.

His head snapped up when Steve suddenly made a pained noise, his face twisted into a grimace. Bucky was there immediately, urging Steve to lie down in a more comfortable position, his face pressed into Bucky's bare thigh –

Tony blinked. He hadn't really snuck a peak before and the light was too low to really tell, but –

Neither Steve nor Bucky had a dick. Tony could see a set of balls between their legs but the only indication of a penis was a slight bulge just above them, almost like – a pouch?

Tony quickly averted his eyes, trying to burn the sight from his memory. He didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him before but if Steve and Bucky could transform into wolves, was their anatomy more wolf-like than man-like?

Tony picked up his tablet and swiped it on. “Hey, J. Can wolves eat strawberries?”

_Wolves are omnivorous and choose from a wide range of foods. They like strawberries, young grass, cereals and even mushrooms._

“Ah,” Tony said, trying to resist the urge to ask. He knew it would lead him down a path he didn't want to go and he'd be better off not knowing –

“Hey, J. What do wolf dicks look like?”

Tony was pretty sure he shivered himself awake, his blanket only giving him minimal protection against the freezing air. The reason became apparent immediately as he looked around to find Bucky gone and Steve still in his human form, lying curled up on the ground a few feet away from Tony, sleeping peacefully. He didn't look cold at all. Tony had a theory about the composition of their skin that allowed them to be naked in temperatures like these but he hadn't gotten the chance to test it ye–

He paused, brow furrowing as he squinted against the darkness. Steve looked... no. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. There was no way.

He crawled forward on numb knees until he could get a proper look at Steve's back, lifting up the bandages to see –

“What the fuck?” he asked incredulously, poking at the soft pink skin that already covered the wound, less than eighteen hours after Tony had given him his first antibiotic. Steve woke up immediately, all four of his eyes blinking up at Tony as he stretched and then froze mid-movement before he sat up abruptly. He twisted as if he was testing his body, then turned to Tony with a grin that showed all of his terrifying teeth. Tony snorted, holding up his hands.

“Not me, buddy. Pretty sure you got the best immune system in the world.”

Steve chirped happily and a distant bark answered him from the cave's entrance. Tony turned to see Bucky, dragging something into the cave that – wow, ew. He wrinkled his nose at the bloody stump of what looked like a giant leg with hooves. Whatever animal that belonged to had to be at least twice Bucky's size. He didn't want to know how he'd managed to kill it with only three legs.

At the sight of Steve sitting up Bucky dropped the leg from his mouth and growled, but Steve got to his feet without care before he shifted into his giant wolf form, shaking out his golden fur. The two wolves circled each other until Bucky could sniff at Steve's back, making a loud huffing noise that Tony guessed meant something in wolf speak before he started licking Steve's wound. Steve's back bowed like a cat's under the attention, his head lowering to the ground while his tail wagged behind him. Tony snorted.

“You two are just overgrown puppies, aren't you? With freaky shark teeth, sure, but –” He yelped when Steve suddenly pounced on him, pushing Tony into the ground with one huge paw as he started licking his face. “Fuck, _ow_ –“

He was about to try and push Steve off him when the weight suddenly became marginally less as Steve shrunk down to human size and – kept licking Tony's face. Okay, that was weird. Also, Steve lying butt naked on top of him, that was – yeah.

Tony tried to shift away without actually having to touch Steve but – oh, wow, Steve's body was really hot. Literally. He felt like a space heater between Tony's thighs.

Also really attractive, but that was neither here nor there.

Thankfully the noise of Bucky starting to rip into the meat he'd caught distracted Steve enough that Tony could shuffle out from underneath him, patting down his rumpled blanket. Bucky offered him a slab of meat and this time Tony took it without hesitation, taking a modest bite to appease the wolves' apparent need to feed him. In turn he shared another packet of freeze-dried fruit with them, laughing at the way Bucky made love eyes at the almost empty bag of plums.

It was weird how crashing his space ship had accidentally led him to the most interesting experience he'd had in space yet. It was even weirder that a pair of four-eyed space wolves had started to feel like they were his friends. 

Tony could almost forget that he couldn't stay here.

“No, not that one, just – damn it, DUM-E, give it.“ He snatched the wrench from DUM-E's claw and put it down on his workbench, ignoring his dejected beep. “No, you can finally learn the difference between a monkey wrench and a pipe wrench or you can stand in the corner. Your choice.”

A whining chuff above him made Tony look out of the hatch and right into Steve's giant wolf face that was too big to fit through the door. “Hey, Steve. Check this out.” He connected the sealed string of cables and whooped as his cockpit lit up. “Hell yeah! Tony six, space crash zero!”

He heard Bucky growl something in the distance that made Steve pull away to make space for him, allowing him to look at what Tony was doing. It never stopped amusing him how much Bucky seemed to love the glow of artificial lights, his eyes following the blinking pattern with rapt attention.

“Yeah, that's pretty, huh?” Tony asked, letting Bucky enjoy them for a moment longer before he turned them back off. Bucky growled and Tony rolled his eyes at him. “Can't waste my power, big guy. Deal with it.”

Bucky huffed, stepping back to let Tony through as he finally went back into the main room of his space craft. He'd fixed all of the major holes in the walls and was almost done with the circuitry. It had taken him two weeks and a lot of heavy lifting from DUM-E and Steve to re-attach his main thruster but between building and spending time with his four-legged friends time had passed almost too quickly.

He was still sleeping in the cave every night because Bucky and Steve refused to let him pull all-nighters for some reason. When he was working on his ship they prowled around the perimeter or joined him in the spacecraft to watch what he was doing with rapt attention. Tony had gotten used to their constant presence faster than he would've thought possible.

It felt bittersweet to look at his almost fully repaired ship now. Although Tony was itching to get back to his adventures the thought of leaving Bucky and Steve behind hurt somewhere deep in his chest.

He tried not to dwell on it too much because thinking about Steve and Bucky had become a dangerous exercise lately. It wasn't like Tony didn't know how absurd it was to be attracted to a fucking wolf alien, let alone two, but they were sweet and weirdly thoughtful and – let's face it – unfairly hot in their human forms. Tony hadn't stood a chance.

Not that Tony was going to do anything about it. Even if he had wanted to, he had no idea how their species went about courting, whether or not they even felt something like love –

Okay, that wasn't true. Steve and Bucky were like two halves of the same whole. They loved each other fiercely and Tony loved that about them as much as he loved them individually. Which was probably fucked up but when had Tony ever done things the normal way?

It wasn't like he'd get to keep them anyway.

A nudge in the back made him look up at Steve's face who was cocking his head at him. Tony gave him a smile.

“Yeah, okay. Let's go back.”

Tony couldn't sleep.

He knew he was keeping his wolf friends awake with his constant tossing and turning but he couldn't help it, his thoughts circling around the elephant in the room.

His space ship was done. Fully repaired. Now there was nothing keeping him here except his own goddamn sentimentality. Tony never could've imagined the way Steve and Bucky had wormed their way into his life and made themselves a home there, to the point where he couldn't see himself leaving here without them. But how could he rip them from their home when he couldn't even communicate what that meant? Bucky and Steve probably had no concept of a world outside theirs and even if they did Tony didn't speak their language to tell them what he wanted. He couldn't take them with him.

But Tony couldn't stay here. His food supplies were running low and if he ran out of fuel in the middle of nowhere because he'd wasted too much of it sustaining the heating in his space ship when he had to work in there –

A loud huff was the only warning he got before Steve's arm flopped on top of him, keeping him from rolling onto his side yet again. Tony stiffened, trying not to let the touch affect him, but he was struck with the sudden realization that he _missed_ them, even though they were right there next to him. Tony didn't want to go.

But he had to. This wasn't his place.

Steve seemed to sense that something was wrong because he snuggled closer, burying his face in Tony's throat and breathing in. This had become something of a ritual too, one that Tony had silently freaked out over the first few times and found comfort in now.

He wasn't surprised when Bucky shuffled closer on his other side to flank him, his forehead pressed against Tony's shoulder. Lying with them like this filled Tony with so much longing that it almost brought tears to his eyes and he shook his head at himself, scoffing at his own stupidity. Steve made a small noise in response, shuffling even closer and that was – okay, that was –

Tony squirmed, trying to subtly move Steve's leg off his crotch and stubbornly ignoring the feeling of Steve's bare balls against his thigh. This wasn't anything new, Steve and Bucky didn't know boundaries and it meant absolutely nothing, Tony could handle this –

Steve shifted his weight and Tony gasped at the sudden pressure on his cock, flushing when both Steve's and Bucky's heads came up to stare at him. “Uh – sorry.”

Apparently satisfied that he was okay they laid back down and Tony swallowed heavily, tying to concentrate on anything but the way Steve's leg was still pushing down on his cock which was really starting to become a problem. He tried to subtly shift away but Steve followed him with a protesting whine, rubbing up against Tony in the process and – yeah, he was getting hard. Fuck.

“Steve,” Tony said under his breath and Steve looked up at the sound of his name, the innocent curiosity in his eyes making Tony's heart beat faster. He couldn't stop himself from staring at him until Steve smiled, snuggling even closer –

And Tony gasped, hips jerking towards the friction of their own accord. He wasn't prepared for the way Bucky's head abruptly snapped up, eyes focussed on Tony's crotch with startling intensity.

“Uh –“ was all Tony got out before Bucky's hand on his dick made him choke on air, flailing to push him away. “Don't –“

Bucky growled, keeping his hand right where it was, and Tony couldn't even pretend he didn't cry out when Bucky suddenly squeezed him through his pants, making a weird rippling motion with his hand that felt fucking amazing.

He had to stop this. Bucky didn't know what he was doing, this had to be some sort of mistake –

He gasped when Steve suddenly thrust against his thigh, hands clamped around Tony's waist to pull him closer. It was easy to forget how much stronger than him they were but Tony felt it now, the way Steve held him still with no visible effort and – fuck, why was that so hot?

It wasn't until Bucky made a frustrated noise that Tony snapped out of his stupor and looked at him, choking on air when Bucky squeezed his cock harder.

"What?" he gasped and Bucky frowned at him, glaring down at Tony's crotch and – oh. "You don't – fuck, okay, here –"

Tony silently kissed goodbye to his sanity as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, baring himself to their eyes. Bucky stared at his cock with an intensity that was almost unnerving before he reached out and touched it, making Tony arch into his hand. The air around them was cold but Tony's cock was flushed, hardening even more when Bucky pushed it flat against his stomach, making that weird pressing motion again, as if he was massaging the base –

Tony wanted to return the favor but Steve suddenly grabbed Tony's hips, pulling him around until Steve was settled between his thighs. Tony gulped when he saw the red tip of Steve's cock just barely poking out of the pouch at his crotch, much thinner than he had expected. It couldn't be bigger than a pinkie finger.

Bucky gave a low growl but Steve bared his teeth at him until Bucky stopped, lying down at Tony's side with a quiet huff. His hand was still on Tony's cock and looking at Steve's sheathed dick the motion suddenly made a lot more sense.

"That's how you..." Tony trailed off as he reached out to put his palm on the pouch between Steve's legs, pushing down and dragging it up in an imitation of what Bucky was doing. Steve threw his head back, whining deep in his throat as Tony coaxed his cock out of its sheathe. It really wasn't thick, not even at the base, but it was long, standing up stiffly against Steve's bare stomach.

“That's really –“ was all he got out before Steve suddenly dragged his ass into his lap and positioned himself. For a second panic bloomed in Tony's gut but then Steve pushed in and Tony relaxed at the smooth glide, apparently aided by some sort of natural lubricant on Steve's cock. It really did feel a lot like a finger.

Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the painless stretch of it as Steve started rutting into him almost immediately. It took him a while to realize that the stretching sensation didn't stop, only got more intense as time went on. His eyes snapped open to look down and he gaped at Steve's dick which had already doubled in size, glistening wet and red as it slipped in and out of him.

“Holy shit,” he breathed and Steve panted against his neck, hips rocking steadily into Tony. He kept growing more and more until he was thick enough that it almost felt like a human-sized cock, fucking Tony with a speed that made his head spin. Bucky still had his hand on Tony's cock, exploring curiously, his touches more teasing than anything else. Tony was pretty sure he was going insane.

"Fuck," he gritted out and Steve panted in his ear, speeding up even more until he abruptly slowed down and - holy shit.

 _Knotting,_ Tony remembered from his forage into wolf biology, his eyes widening at the sudden pressure. Steve's cock was swelling at the base, keeping him from pounding Tony like he had before and between one breath and the next –

Tony yelped, arching off the ground when his body suddenly gave way, allowing Steve to push his knot inside him. It hurt and Steve must have noticed because he leaned down and whined, licking at Tony's cheeks like he wanted to soothe him. Tony gritted his teeth, breathing through the pain, then gasped when Steve arched his back, eyes closing on a growl as he came, his cock pulsing liquid heat into Tony's ass.

There was a lot of it and it was weirdly helping with the pain until Tony could unclench his fists as his body relaxed, practically melting into the floor. Steve was shaking as he kept rutting against Tony's ass with tiny jerks of his hips, emptying himself inside him. He made a satisfied growling noise when he was done, licking at Tony's chest and collarbones like he was marking him, his cock still thick and hard in his ass.

Tony opened his eyes when Bucky huffed next to him and saw him sitting with his legs spread, his cock fully out of its pouch. He made no move to touch it or Tony even though his eyes were firmly fixed on Tony's ass as he panted, his eyes wide and dark. Tony hummed, holding out his hand, and Bucky's eyes snapped to his, looking at him intently.

"C'mere," Tony mumbled and Bucky seemed to look at Steve for permission, lowering his head slightly. When Steve didn't react beyond putting his head on Tony's stomach with a satisfied sigh Bucky came closer, leaning down to push his nose into Tony's neck, his hips thrusting up into nothing as he breathed in. He whined under his breath and Tony reached out to run his fingers over his cock, testing the waters. Bucky jumped like he'd been electrocuted, his eyes snapping open in shock, and Tony grinned, gripping Bucky's hips to pull him closer.

"Come on, I wanna –" He twisted onto his side as well as he could while Steve was still buried inside him, guiding Bucky closer until he was kneeling near his head, looking at Tony with desire almost as strong as his obvious confusion. Tony looked up at him with a smirk. "You're gonna love this, big boy."

He leaned forward as much as he could, opening his mouth –

And Bucky yelped, hips jerking as Tony wrapped his lips around him, gripping the base of his thin cock in one hand. It was a good thing he did because Bucky immediately started thrusting, gripping Tony's head in both hands to hold him still. His cock swelled rapidly and Tony squeezed down to aid him, making Bucky whine out low noises that echoed in the cave around them. It took barely any time before Bucky was fully hard, already getting thicker at the base –

Tony squeezed harder and Bucky's mouth fell open on a growl as his knot inflated all at once in Tony's hand and he started coming, so much that Tony had to let him fall from his mouth so he wouldn't choke. Most of it landed on his chest and he startled when Steve suddenly huffed, wasting no time to lean down and lick it off, his mouth vibrating on Tony's skin with a growl and oh fuck, that was –

Tony kept one hand firmly on Bucky's knot as he reached down and grabbed his own neglected cock, jerking himself off furiously. He was so riled up that it only took a few strokes before he was fucking up into his own fist, chasing his orgasm –

His eyes snapped open when he suddenly felt a tongue on him to find Steve bent almost double, licking at his cock even though they were still knotted and fuck, just how _flexible_ –

Tony came with a shout, riding the high for a few blissful seconds before he came down, slumping onto the floor with a fucked out gasp. Bucky nuzzled his stomach, smearing Tony's come absolutely everywhere, and this whole situation was so ridiculous that Tony couldn't help but laugh, burying his face in one arm to try and stifle the sound. Bucky and Steve sniffed at him curiously and Tony let his arm sink to allow them to lick at his face to their hearts' content, both of them making a weird humming noise that Tony had never heard from them before.

 _Affection,_ Tony's mind supplied until he was grinning so hard it was making his cheeks hurt. He grabbed both of their necks, pulling them up so he could press a kiss to both of their mouths, and their stunned expression set him off again, laughing on the floor of a foreign planet, surrounded by the two aliens he had somehow fallen in love with.

There were definitely worse places to be.

In the end Tony didn't have to decide.

The day he was finally ready to leave, his heart heavy as he said goodbye to Steve and Bucky, they followed him all the way into the ship and refused to get back out, no matter how much he tried to make them.

“If you come with me you can never go back here,” Tony tried to tell them desperately but Steve and Bucky just looked at him, seated on the floor in all their humanoid glory, and Tony gave up. “Fuck, okay. Don't say I didn't warn you.”

They took off, his space ship handling like a dream as expected, and Bucky and Steve were practically glued to their respective windows, watching their home planet grow smaller and smaller in the distance. To Tony's relief neither of them seemed all too distressed.

It was when they turned to look at him that the lump in his throat turned from something awful to something much more emotional. They looked happy, their eyes glittering with joy as if they knew exactly where they were going. Which Tony supposed they did.

They were going with Tony. And that was all that mattered.

If you'd asked him a few weeks ago he would've said that a relationship like this was impossible. But looking at the grin on Steve's and Bucky's face as they stared in awe at the stars outside he had to reconsider.

Perhaps his biggest adventure was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> “Bok-kee” in alien wolf language actually means “Stop it”. Steve thinks it fits Bucky too well to let it go.


End file.
